This invention relates to an improved packaging device for filling tubular casing with products, such as sausage or cheese, and for attaching metal clips about the casing at intervals to thereby enclose the product.
It has been known for many years that various food products such as sausage or cheese can be packaged in tubular casing by attaching metal clips at the opposite ends of the casing product thereby sealing and closing the product within the casing. Klenz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,754 issued May 21, 1968 for a "Fluid Driven Mechanism with Protective Stroke for Applying a Clip Around a Casing" discloses a device especially adapted for applying U-shaped metal clips about casing. Specifically, Klenz teaches the use of a punch for driving a U-shaped metal clip down a channel against a die to thereby form the clip about gathered casing retained at the bottom of the clip channel.
Klenz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,378 discloses yet another clipping apparatus for applying U-shaped clips about gathered packaging material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,378 discloses the use of a pair of clippers arranged in tandem and cooperative with opposed, movable, casing gathering plates that define a pair of clip channels. The gathering plates move in opposition to each other to gather casing material into a constricted form. U-shaped metal clips are then driven by a punch about the gathered casing to seal the ends of the casing.
Klenz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,056 discloses yet another clip attachment apparatus wherein material which is to be clipped is retained by a movable jaw which pivots against a fixed jaw to gather casing material in a constricted region against the fixed jaw prior to attachment of a clip about the casing.
Dobbert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,583 discloses another variation of a gathering means for casing associated with a clip attachment apparatus. The gathering means compresses or gathers material simultaneously in two directions substantially at right angles to each other in order to optimize the sealing effect achieved by attaching a U-shaped clip about the gathered material. The gathering means includes a pivoting series of jaws cooperative with fixed jaws.
Velarde in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,926 discloses a gathering means for a clip attachment apparatus comprised of a pair of movable jaws which compress casing material and which additionally includes a gathering bar cooperative with the movable jaws to further effect the gathering operation.
Velarde in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,196 discloses a gathering mechanism for a clip attachment apparatus wherein a movable jaw pivots to gather material against a fixed jaw.
Clip attachment apparatus mechanisms and gathering mechanisms of the type referenced have often been used in combination with a product discharge tube or horn. Typically the horn serves to discharge product into casing which is shirred or rucked on the horn. A brake may control release of the casing from the horn. Dobbert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,764 entitled "Casing Sizer" discloses a brake construction. The clip attachment apparatus and gathering mechanism are positioned at the discharge end of the horn to provide for attaching U-shaped metal clips about the casing to seal product therein.
While all of the various packing devices utilizing these prior art constructions has been useful, an improved gathering mechanism for such devices has been sought which places less stress on the casing or material being gathered. A known commercial product that attempts to accomplish this objective is known as the DCAE device. The DCAE device is described in greater detail below with respect to FIGS. 15, 16 and 17.
Still an improved gathering jaw mechanism which places less stress on the casing has been sought. Further, it is desirable to provide for a clipper mechanism wherein the clipper itself as well as any casing brake associated with a discharge horn for the device can be pivoted out of position in order to improve access for servicing and for placement of casing on the horn. Goals and objectives of this nature are, in part, the inspiration for the development of the present invention.